Sephirot Empowerment
The power to gain the aspects and powers of the Sephirots which compose the Kabbalistic Tree of Life. Also Called *Kabbalah Inducement Capabilities User gains access to the various emanations of the Sephirot of the Tree of Life in Kabbalah, allowing them to tap on the primal, undiluted forces of creation/divine. The tree, visually or conceptually, represents as a series of divine emanations God's creation itself ex nihilo, the nature of revealed divinity, the human soul, and the spiritual path of ascent by man. In this way, Kabbalists developed the symbol into a full model of reality, using the tree to depict a map of Creation. Sephirot (/sfɪˈroʊt/, /ˈsfɪroʊt/; Hebrew: סְפִירוֹת‎ Səphîrôṯ), meaning emanations, are the 10 attributes/emanations in Kabbalah, through which Ein Sof (The Infinite) reveals himself and continuously creates both the physical realm and the chain of higher metaphysical realms (Seder hishtalshelus). The Sephiroths of the Tree of Life *'Keter/Kether (Crown):' **Absolute Existence **Alpha Reality **Creation **Destiny Manipulation **Duality Transcendence **Enlightenment **Unity *'Chokmah (Wisdom):' **Absolute Wisdom **Knowledge Embodiment **Intelligence Infinitum **Psionic Embodiment *'Binah (Understanding):' **Absolute Senses **Destiny Manipulation **Perception Manipulation **Meta Event Manipulation *'Geburah (Strength):' **Absolute Strength **Fire Manipulation **Law Intuition **Lie Detection **Metal Manipulation **War Empowerment *'Chesed (Mercy):' **Concord Inducement **Gentleness Embodiment **Peace Manipulation *'Tiferet (Adornment):' **Absolute Beauty **Beauty Embodiment **Higher Consciousness *'Hod (Glory):' **Absolute Will **Awe Inducement **Preservation **Purification *'Netzach (Eternity):' **Bond Manipulation **Emotion Manipulation **Enlightenment **Eternity Embodiment **Happiness Embodiment *'Yesod (Foundation):' **Absolute Change **Omni-Communication **Transcendent Connection *'Malkuth (Kingdom):' **Absolute Restoration **Light Element Manipulation **Subliminal Messaging 'Da'at (Knowledge)' Properly, Da'at is not a sephirah, but rather is all ten sephirot united as one. Nevertheless, Da'at is sometimes counted as a sephirah instead of Keter, from the perspective of finite creation using Da'at to represent the "reflection of" (the "inner dimension" of) the infinity of Keter. Thus Da'at appears in the configuration of the sephirot along the middle axis, directly beneath Keter. It corresponds to the Tzelem elohim (the "image of God embedded in humanity") and to the cerebellum (i.e. the "posterior brain"). Alternate countings of the sephirot produce 10 powers ("10 and not 9, 10 and not 11" - Sefer Yetzirah) by either including Keter or Da'at. *Almighty Link * Perfection *White Light Manipulation Techniques *Sephirot Mimicry Limitations *Accessing the higher level sephiroths may be exceedingly difficult for lower level users. *Higher level sephiroths could exhaust the user's stamina and vitality *The user is essentially messing with the direct manifestations of reality, which brings the possibility of insanity and megalomania. *Users may prefer to use only one sephiroth or one at a time. *Must have a human soul to acquire this power. Known Users See Also: Kabbalah. *The Angels and Demons of the Kabbalah and the Reverse Kabbalah (666 Satan/O-Parts Hunter) *Spirits (Date A Live) *Miyū Aikawa (Occultic;Nine) *Rabbi Simeon bar Yochai (Judaism) *Archangels (Kabbalah) *72 Angels of God (Shemhamphorash) *Kabbalist (Valkyrie Crusade) *Promethea (Wildstorm Comics) Gallery Fulltreeoflifewnumbers.jpg|Tree of Life Promethea.jpg|Once, Promethea (Wildstorm) walked through the Kabbalah and even gained the ability to mimic the essence of binah. imagesCA1MSS2B.jpg|Promethea in Tiferet Moore-promethea_hod.jpg|Hod Moore-promethea_Chesed.jpg|Chesed Moore-promethea_Binah.jpg|Binah Moore-promethea_Netzach.jpg|Netzach Moore-promethea_Geburah.jpg|Geburah Moore-promethea_Yesod.jpg|Yesod Moore-promethea_Kether.jpg|Kether File:Moore-promethea_Daath.jpg|Daath Tree-of-Life Queens-Colour.png|the tree of life Kabbalist_H.png|Kabbalist (Valkyrie Crusade) Tohka Yatogami - the Spirit of Malkuth.jpg|Tohka Yatogami (Date A Live) the Spirit of Malkuth. Kurumi Tokisaki - the Spirit of Binah.jpg|Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) the Spirit of Binah. Kotori Itsuka - the Spirit of Gevurah.jpg|Kotori Itsuka (Date A Live) the Spirit of Gevurah. Yamai Sisters - twin Spirits of Hod.jpg|Yamai Sisters (Date A live) twin Spirits of Hod. Miku Izayoi - the Spirit of Yesod.jpg|Miku Izayoi (Date A Live) the Spirit of Yesod. Natsumi - the Spirit of Netzach.jpg|Natsumi (Date A Live) the Spirit of Netzach. Origami Tobichi - the Spirit of Keter.jpg|Origami Tobichi (Date A Live) the Spirit of Keter. Nia Honjou - the Spirit of Chokmah.jpg|Nia Honjou (Date A Live) the Spirit of Chokmah. Mukuro Hoshimiya - the Spirit of Tiphereth.jpg|Mukuro Hoshimiya (Date A Live) the Spirit of Tiphereth. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Inducement Powers Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Galleries Category:Empowerments Category:Rare power